helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery:Katsuta Rina
Katsuta Rina Gallery is an forum page for the purpose of listing Katsuta Rina photos based on promotions and specific events. Singles KatsutaRina-23rdSingle-front.jpg|June 2017 (Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai) News_xlarge_DSC_7930_.jpg|June 2017 (Majokko Megu-chan) Katsuta-UmakuIenai-Front.jpg|October 2016 (Umaku Ienai) g3194259.jpg|October 2016 (Ai no Tame Kyou Made Shinkashite Kita Ningen, Ai no Tame Subete Taikashita Ningen) g3213157.jpg|October 2016 (Wasurete Ageru) profilefront-katsutarina-20160419.jpg|April 2016 (Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku) UB1gUtS.jpg|April 2016 (Itoshima Distance) g3115619.jpg|April 2016 (Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru) DesugitaKatsuta.jpg|November 2015 (Desugita Kui wa Utarenai) z_willer00-img390x520-1450399395jtorol25162.jpg|November 2015 (Dondengaeshi) profilefront-katsutarina-20150702.jpg|July 2015 (Nana Korobi Ya Oki) GscKatsuta.jpg|July 2015 (Gashin Shoutan) KatsutaSally.jpg|July 2015 (Mahou Tsukai Sally) Katsuta201412.jpg|February 2015 (Otome no Gyakushuu) Susukinokatsuta2.jpg|August 2014 (Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu) Susukinokatsuta1.jpg|August 2014 (Aa Susukino) Rina_eighteen.jpg|April 2014 (Eighteen Emotion) Rina_mystery.jpg|April 2014 (Mystery Night!) Eekakatsuta.jpg|December 2013 (Ee ka!?) Ii yatsu10.jpg|December 2013 ("Ii Yatsu") Katsutaatarashii.jpg|July 2013 (Atarashii Watashi ni Nare!) Katsutayattaruchan.jpg|July 2013 (Yattaruchan) TNHGKRINA1.jpg|March 2013 (Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita) Smileage08_s.jpg|November 2012 (Samui ne.) SYJHRINA1.jpg|August 2012 (Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki.) Katsuta_01_img.jpg|May 2012 (Dot Bikini) CMKRINA1.jpg|February 2012 (Choto Mate Kudasai!) Katsuta_01.jpg|December 2011 (Please Miniskirt Postwoman!) Rinappu1.jpg|November 2011 (Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku) Katsuta07.jpg|September 2011 (Tachiagirl) Albums AngermeselecKatsuta.jpg|November 2015 (S/mileage / ANGERME SELECTION ALBUM "Taiki Bansei") Rinapuusen.jpg|May 2013 (② Smile Sensation) Concerts KatsutaRina-Black&WhiteLive.jpg|September 2017 (ANGERME Live Tour 2017 Aki "Black & White") KatsutaRina-OTODAMA2017.jpg|August 2017 (OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2017 Natsu da! Umi da! ANGERME da!!) KatsutaRina-2017SUMMER.jpg|July 2017 (Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER) KawaruMonoKawaranaiMono-KatsutaMFT.jpg|April 2017 (ANGERME Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Kawaru Mono Kawaranai Mono~) Rina2017winter.jpg|January 2017 (Hello! Project 2017 WINTER) Katsutarinasept2016.jpg|September 2016 0000000102992.jpg|July 2016 (Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER) KyummiIttaiRina.jpg|May 2016 (ANGERME Concert Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai") Rinafest2016.jpg|March 2016 (Hello! Project Hina Fest 2016) Katsutarina9668833.jpg|January 2016 (Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~) o0500074313504186569.jpg|November 2015 (ANGERME First Concert Tour 2015 Aki "Hyakka Ryouran") 0000000067332.jpg|July 2015 (Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER) Katsuta Rina-518032.jpg|January 2015 (Hello! Project 2015 WINTER) 0000000026942.jpg|July 2014 (Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~) Tumblr n8vqgsv0zn1siiqfxo7 400.jpg|July 2014 (S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~) Katsuta rina 722494.jpg|January 2014 (S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Haru ~Smile Charge~) Katsuta rina 722491.jpg|October 2013 (Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage) KatsutaYaon.jpg|May 2013 (Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~) Katsutawinter43png.jpg|January 2013 (Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~) Katsuta rina 657891.jpg|September 2012 (S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~) JyaOr.jpg|July 2012 Img20120108084433152.jpg|January 2012 (Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~) Rinaskirt.jpg|September 2011 (S/mileage Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Gyakushuu no Mini Skirt~) Events KatsutaRina-BD2017.jpg|April 2017 (ANGERME Katsuta Rina Birthday Event 2017) RinaGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|December 2016 (Morning Musume '16 x ANGERME FC Event "Gachi☆Kira Christmas Sen") RinaFCEvent.jpeg|August 2016 (ANGERME Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari & Katsuta Rina FC Event) KatsutaRina-QuadOkawari2016.jpg|May 2016 (ANGERME Nakanishi Kana・Takeuchi Akari・Katsuta Rina・Tamura Meimi FC Event ~Amerika Party☆Quad Okawari 2016~) EighteenRina.jpg|April 2016 (ANGERME Katsuta Rina Birthday Event 2016) KatsutaRina-PartyQuad2016.jpg|March 2016 (ANGERME Nakanishi Kana・Takeuchi Akari・Katsuta Rina・Tamura Meimi FC Event ~Amerika Party☆Quad◯◯◯◯2016 Haru~) KatsutaXmas2015.jpg|December 2015 (ANGERME FC Event 2015 ~Hitoashi Osaki ni Miracle Xmas~) TOxmlcw.jpg|September 2015 (BS-TBS Kaikyoku 15 Shuunen Tokubetsu Kikaku COOL JAPAN ~DOU~) Katsutarinabd2015.jpg|April 2015 (ANGERME Katsuta Rina Birthday Event 2015) Katsutanovvvpng.jpg|November 2014 (Forest For Rest ~Satoyama • Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa 2014 shuukakusai) Katsutarina2014birthdayevent.jpg|April 2014 (S/mileage ~Katsuta Rina Birthday Event 2014~) 286692 1389497367.jpg|April 2013 (S/mileage 2ki Member Fanclub Event ~Quad Smile~) Katsuta rina 691049.jpg|April 2013 (S/mileage Katsuta Rina Birthday Event 2013) Katsuta rina 669186.jpg|2012 Imagehdiwb.jpg|June 2012 (Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~) Theater KatsutaRina-YumemiruTelevision.png|October 2017 (Yumemiru Television) KatsutaRina-Mode.jpg|October 2016 (MODE) OEWiIoQ.jpg|October 2014 (SMILE FANTASY!) NasturtiumRinapng.jpg|June 2014 (LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki-) Img 0.jpeg|September 2013 (Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~) Magazines KatsutaRina-ETERNITA-Oct2016.jpg|October 2016 (ETERNITA) KatsutaRina-YoungGangan-May2016.jpg|May 2016 (Young Gangan) MIJ7dxFisEMvv_v6GwnoMTl431.jpg|December 2015 (Seventeen) Photobooks Katsuta Rina-561517.jpg|July 2015 (Hello! Project Maruwakari BOOK 2015 SUMMER) 231115.jpg|Hello! Pro Maruwakari BOOK Vol.5 Hello Pro Egg Profile Images Rina_.jpg|July 2011 Katsuta rina 603723.jpg|2011 Katsuta rina 491623.jpg|2011 Katsuta rina 684917.jpg|2010 Katsuta rina 684847.jpg|September 2010 Katsuta Rina 35506.jpg|June 2010 Katsuta Rina 35505.jpg|June 2010 Katsuta rina 684867.jpg|June 2010 Katsuta_Rina_35507.jpg|June 2010 4689.jpg|March 2010 Katsuta rina 603724.jpg|March 2010 Katsuta rina 380857.jpg Katsuta rina 380855.jpg Katsuta Rina 26553.jpg Katsuta Rina 26152.jpg Katsuta_Rina_30044.jpg|November 2009 Katsuta rina 684457.jpg|September 2009 Katsuta.jpg|September 2009 Other ing-katsutarina.jpg|April 2017 (Idol Nama Gassen) Nn7NKA1.jpg|March 2016 z_willer00-img410x600-1458608052k1vpd120141.jpg|January 2016 Katsuta_Rina_8-2011.jpg|August 2011 (in S/mileage) Eu4jzt.jpg|July 2011 (S/mileage Shin Member Boshuu!) Emblem Rinasmileagebadge.png|Rina's S/mileage Emblem See Also *Gallery:ANGERME *Gallery:S/mileage 2nd Generation Category:Katsuta Rina Category:Galleries